Promesa de Mandarina
by nochetoshiro
Summary: Luffy ha hecho durante todo este tiempo muchas promesas pero la mas especial para el aparte que la que le hizo a Sanks es la que le hizo a Gen-san en Coconut.Esa promesa de conservar la sonrisa de Nami pasase lo que pasase (ayuda del resumen de Zorro Junior)


Promesa de _Mandarina._

Un día en el going merry, todos hacían sus tareas, payasadas, ect. Robin leía unos de sus libros, uno en que hablaban de una historia de una isla encantada, la historia trataba en que el rey de ese país, estaba felizmente casado una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y piel pálida. Pero, la felicidad no duro tanto, su esposa estaba muy enferma, el rey sin saber que hacer para salvar el amor de su vida, pidió un favor al demonio,

" -_Por favor salva a mi esposa ella no se merece morir ¡es joven todavía!-dijo suplicando en rodillas desconsoladamente-por favor…por favor…_

_-Esta bien pero a cambio de salvar a tu mujer- el demonio le miro con cara maléfica, y una sonrisa picara – tendrá que morir otra persona."_

El rey acepto, y tras 2 días su mujer se recupero. Pero cada noche el demonio se apoderaba de el cuerpo de el rey, cada noche mataba a un aldeano, la mujer tras averiguar que es lo que pasaba pensó en algo para detener semejante locura, para poder proteger el pueblo, cogio un cuchillo y se sacrifico para que la maldición se rompiera. Y, así fue…

-Que bonito libro-dijo robin ya al haber terminado- menos mal que hay un continuara-dijo cerrando el libro y encaminándose en coger el siguiente libro.

Zorro dormía en el palo del mástil, usopp y chopper jugaban a las cartas, y sanji limpiando la cocina.

Luffy estaba tendido en la cabeza del going merry. Sabía perfectamente que día era, era la fecha de aniversario por así decirlo, de cuando salvo el pueblo de nami cocoyashi.

Recordó esa pelea que tuvo con Arlong, cuando nami subió al barco, cuando le pidió ayuda…la promesa…entonces entendió porque nami no estaba por aquí, tendría que estar recordando igual que él ahora mismo.

Luffy desde que conoció a nami, había estado enamorado de ella, por eso al verla llorar, se le rompió el alma y el corazón.

Apretó los puños recordando la promesa. Sabía donde encontrala, así que se levanto en busca de nami.

Luffy subió las escaleras y, se fue a la parte trasera del barco donde las mandarinas y, en efecto hay se encontraba a una nami con una mandarina en la mano. Luffy sonrío.

Nami noto la presencia de luffy acercándose a ella

-Hola nami-saludo él

-Hola luffy-saludo, se quedo mirándolo un momento y dijo-¿Qué haces aquí?

Luffy se sentó al lado de nami, ella se le quedo mirando un momento.

-Bueno- dijo mirando abajo- e querido hacerte una visita…

Nami se quedo viendo a luffy, sabia porque estaba ahí con ella.

-Hoy es el aniver- luffy la corto.

-Nami, llevo ya 1 año contigo- dijo luffy- y 1 año cumpliendo una promesa…o eso creo-dice, nami se le quedo mirando algo extraña

-¿Que promesa?-pregunto, luffy la miro

-La de que no pierdas tú sonrisa, cuidarte y la de querer…-luffy se cayo casi lo suelta

- ¿y que mas?-dijo nami, luffy no sabia que decir estaba nervioso y ella lo notaba

Luffy cogio las manos de nami entre las suyas nami se sorprendió y el mirándola fijamente casi sin parpadear dijo:

-Nami…yo…yo desde que te conocí...Veras siempre te e…querido.

Nami le miro sorprendida

De repente los labios del capitán fueron ocupados por los de nami, el se sorprendió por un instante, pero, enseguida correspondió el beso de la navegante de sus sueños.

Luffy coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de nami, y ella rodeando sus manos en el cuello de luffy, tocando un poco los pelos de luffy.

Cuando se terminaron de besar luffy le puso su sombrero.

-Yo tambien te quiero Luffy…- Ambos estaban enfrente con una sonrisa.

-Apatir de ahora, tengo otra promesa… la de quererte- dijo luffy

FIN

Lo sé es un oneshop de mierda lo sé, lo sé…no se me da bien escribir oneshop pero mi hermana Zorro Junior me dijo que no empezara con una historia larga(que ya la tengo ya empeza desde hace tiempo) ya que soy una novata en esta pagina…

Odio mi fanfic!

Viva Luffy x Nami n.n


End file.
